sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Popocatepetl Resort (Free join rp)
Let's give this a try once more. Welcome men, and ladies, and ladies dressed like men to Popocatepetl Resort! A popular destination on the beach side well known as a popular vacation spot. No big bads or huge battles, just relaxation...hopefully. Your characters came in to relax and have fun. That's about it. Le People Truth the Cat (SuperKamiEspeon) Gemini the Jaguar (SuperKamiEspeon) Virus Elder Identity (Trisell Chronos) Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) Asonja the Hedgehog (Sonicsilva1) Zikuto the Wolf (Sonicsilva1) Grief the fox (Jaredthefox92) Grau the fox (Jaredthefox92) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (RedRush3999) Rules Only I can type in bold. Keep cursing to the minimum unless it's edgy ShadOW the Hedgehog cursing. If there is a fight no meta-gaming, OP stuff, and things like that. Other wiki rules apply. Yum It's hot day with temperatures reaching 100 degrees Fahrenheit. A cat with red eyes and messy golden hair accompanied by a rather short jaguar enter the lobby of a resort. They reserve a room and take a small break in said room. "Jeez it's hot out today," said the cat named Truth. "Yet you're wearing a scarf," replied Gemini. "That's pretty stupid if you ask me." A brown-furred feline walked to the front desk of the resort, her tall black and red boots clopping against the floor; her turtle-neck oriental black and red dress swaying just slightly in tune with her long black hair. Zikuto was the only one by himself somewhere in the lobby on his phone. "Argh...how long are we supposed to be here anyway...?" He muttered to himself. "My coincidence senses are tingling," The red-striped cat mentioned as she tapped on the desk, looking for a bell to ring. She glanced a few times over at Zikuto and his conversation. He got off of his phone and walked over to the desk. He noticed what she was looking for and dragged the bell to her. "There. It was just 5 inches away from you..." Truth sighs and puts his scarf away. "Ya know Gemini you're really tearing this family apart. I'm going out for a bit so try to stay out of trouble. " He stands up and walks down to the lobby scratching the back of his head. "Ah, you're still charming," She noted before ringing the bell once, glancing over at Truth for a moment. Opening the door to the resort, a rather tall black furred fox carrying a large amount of luggage, accompanied by a little girl in a crimson red dress enter the premises. The adult fox had dark grey and black fur as did the young girl. The adult moved ahead towards the help desk accompanied by the younger fox. "Should I help lift that daddy?" The younger fox asked. "Thanks dear, but I got it." The adult fox replied to younger one. "Zikuto looked behind him to see the foxes before stretching, yawning, and going back to his lonely spot in the lobby. "Asonja soon joined in, groaning. "I wish I'm not forced to be social here..." "Why are you two so annoyingly optimistic?" The red-striped feline folded her arms to them. "Frown for pete's sake. Complain a bit while you're at it," She looked over to the father and daughter. "Hey look, happy people." "I wasnt complaining, I'm forced to come here while I'm hungover. And what fun is swimming in pools...ech." Asonja said, with a disgusted face. He's rarely been happy for quite some time. The adult fox walked over towards the desk before dropping the large amount of luggage which caused a massive boom upon impact to the ground. He then proceeded to ring the bell and tap on the counter. "Can't a guy get some service around here or what?" The fox replied in an oddly comical manner. Asonja went into his trench coat, noticing his canteen was empty. He sighed, bought a soda and filled the canteen with Cheerwine (Note: He gets a BIT drunk of Cheerwine for whatever reason. Science does not apply to this hedgehog) Truth looked out the glass door and automatically decided not to leave the building. Suddenly, Gemini ran into the lobby and kicked Truth's back. "Did you really leave a 12 year old alone!" Truth was knocked down by the force of the kick. "OW!!! Was that really necessary you little brat?!" Zikuto happened to be near the progressing fight and he looked up from his phone to watch. "... Alright... I'm going to go to my room before this breaks into a larger little brawl," The red-striped feline strolled off. Asonja was drinking his entire canteen of Cheerwine including the 2 Liter bottle itself. "AOOOW So good it feels me with such delight....and not determination though because apparently Im allergic to self confidence...." He goes back to drinking Zikuto got up and got a bit closer to the people who were about to fight, but wasnt in eye sight. The two cats continued to pound each other and eventually Truth grabbed Gemini by her hair then proceeded to flick her forehead. The receptionist finally arrived at the front desk looking stressed. Zikuto got in, separating the two by lifting up the back of their shirts and moving them away so they wouldnt reach him or each other. "Alright, break it up you two. Enlighten me on why you two decided to fight in a place like this...?" The receptionist may see the fox and his child in this pose awaiting her attention: "Sorry for the long wait you two," said the receptionist. "How may I help you? " Truth's hands began to emit a red aura. "Enlighten me on why I shouldn't rearrange your molecules?" asked Truth. "Yes, we would like to reserve a room for my adorable daughter and myself if you don't mind. It would be under the name Bradanska and I will be paying in advance." The fox replied to the receptionist. "Alright sir." He hands the fox his room key. "I'll have someone take your bags to your room. Oh, and your room is room 5C." "Splendid." The adult male fox replied. The Red-striped feline quickly unpacked into her room before changing clothes and walking back out into the lobby. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=Virus_Beach_outfit.png "Looks like we're good here, come on Grau. It's time to see our guest room!" The adult fox said to his child as he turned and motioned for her to take his hand. "Okidoki!" She replied as she took her father's hand and they both proceeded to head towards room 5C. Asonja was next in line, but was drinking the entire Cheerwine beverage from the 2 liter bottle. It was all gone and he threw it away in the recycling. Someone kicked open the doors, panting heavily as they dragged a huge suitcase with them and got in line behind Asonja. She noticed he was drinking Cheerwine since he smelled of it. She somehow knew it was like Alcohol to him. Zikuto was nearby, seeming to rough out a brawl that happened earlier. "Why.. the heck.. Are you.. Drinking..?" Raven muttered, panting still. He hid the canteen from her. "Nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. You need some help with your package?" Raven narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I'm fine, I don't need friends to help me carry my lab around." "...I'll tell you what Im drinking if you let me help you with that." Asonja was carrying his canteen. "No can do." Raven replied, straightening her back to look taller then him by about an inch. .....Fine, I'll just tell you. I've been drinking Scotch and Cheerwine." He sighed, drinking the entire canteen afterwards. "The Scotch isnt harmful to me at all; it actually helps my fire power get stronger." Raven flicked her tail. "Welp, good for you." She said, heaving her suitcase forward a bit. "I mean...are you SURE you dont need help? You're gonna break your back and the elevator if you keep dragging that everywhere..." She noticed Asonja didnt bring any suitcase with him. Neither did Zikuto. "I'm just trying to be a nice guy..." The adult grey fox and his daughter walked down the hallway and found their room. Eventually the duo reach the door and the father opens the door with his key before both of them begin to head inside. Meanwhile, in a palm tree nearby.... Komerl is a laying in a nearby palm tree, sleeping. (Just letting everyone know that I'll be getting into this later today, aka not leaving the roleplay or anything. Just got some classes to attend. ~ Trisell) Raven glared a bit at them both. "Like I said, I'm fine.." She muttered. "Now, go get your room number.." Zikuto yawned. "Nah, Im not gonna bother getting a room. Maybe Asonja, your personal slave-" He smacked him on the back of the head. "-Will get you your room. In the meantime, I'll be outside." He walked out the front doors. She growled something quietly to herself and went up to the receptionist. The receptionist slid her the keys to her room. "407, ma'am." The receptionist said. Raven grabbed her bag and hauled it to the elevator, waving over her shoulder before the elevator closed it's doors. Asonja sighed, seeming confused. "What the hell has gotten into her? She seems more...stressed and anti-social than ever. Maybe it had something to do with...Nah it cant be." He shook his head, denying a thought. ''I think I screwed something up in the past...maybe...just maybe... ''He thought. Raven's elevator opened again, and she walked out, looking around. She dragged her suitcase to her room, panting, and opened the front door with the keys. "Woah. This., is.. Amazing." She muttered, and closed the door behind her. Raven's room happened to be next to Zikuto's and Asonja's since Zikuto was too lazy to buy one for himself, and made Asonja pay for it. They went inside and Asonja sat on the bed. Raven could hear them argue. "Did you seriously make me pay $200 just so you could share a room with me?!" Asonja said. "Well, what did you expect? I have rocks for money, dammit!" Zikuto replied. "You cant just EXPECT me to get the world currency in a snap of a finger, you know!" "I know but it was HIGHLY rude of you to just FORCE me to pay for a room where you and I have to be together like we're some kind of stupid couple!" "Listen here, you hedgehog; I don't care what you think! You hedgehogs are all the same, regardless of what your personality is! My species overrule yours like everyone elses!" "Oh, what is this the Holocaust?!" Zikuto was silent for a moment and he hit the wall that wasnt near Raven's. "Dont you EVER remind me about that again!" "Well you made it sound like that I'm Jewish, what did YOU expect?! It's all about you and your 'species and race', Yeah I get it you want the attention. How about getting it somewhere else without insulting me in every way possible?! It was your fault that I'm in DEBT now!" Soon the argument turned gibberish as they both yelled at each other. Raven opened her door and walked to theirs. She quietly knocked on the door. The arguing stopped, but she still heard voices. "Get the door, hedgehog scum." "Alright alright, relax..." Asonja opened the door and saw Raven. "Oh, hey Raven." Asonja hid some tears from Zikuto pretty well, but Raven saw them instantly. Virus walked about the resort, searching for some kind of swimming area. Zikuto happened to vanish from Asonja's room and went into the downstairs lobby, going into the indoor swimming pool area. "Finally, some alone time inside than outside..." He muttered, growling a little bit. He quickly got dressed into his swimming trousers and sat by the pool putting his feet in. He heated it up a bit with his powers, making it warmer. "There we go. Perfect temperature." The fox and his child enter the room. They take a quick moment to marvel at the decor before proceeding the close the door. "Okay Grau, once our luggage gets here how about you and me spend a fun time at the pool?" "Yay! Sounds fun daddy!" She said as the young fox perked up and was practically leaping up and down in excitement. Zikuto looked over at the kid for a moment, seeming to be contemplating. He looked away, his eyes narrowed as he continued to think to himself. Virus walked over to the pool itself, sitting down at the edge, feet in the water. (Luggage boy, that's your cue.) Knocking was heard at the fox's door. It was the luggage boy. "Tell Zikuto to shut up for me.. I can't focus with you two arguing.," She muttered, and closed the door. She went down to the lobby and outside, but veered away from the pools. "Right...but when he comes back I'll give him a punch in the neck..." Asonja growled and sat by the way. He started to drink more Scotch, this time getting drunk. Zikuto looked at Virus, but didnt sneer or anything. "Hello Virus. Fancy seeing you here." "Ah there it is." The fox said before opening the door. "Guess so," She shrugged. "So what was all that earlier about? I mean, I know the only other time I saw the both of you, it was far more violent, but the tension was pretty massive." "Oh, with Asonja? Hmph, he's nothing but a joke to all species. Hes too weak, and humble..." He crossed his arms, looking down. "I've joined the New Order and ever since then, I've had a more hatred personality toward hedgehogs including him." "My luggage I presume" said the fox The identity nearly bursted into laughter. "You're serious? You just turned on the Master-Race switch? Is it the spines and the joined eye? It's the joined eye isn't it? Those always freak ME out," She slowly died down in the chuckling. He just shrugged. "It had something to do with a War that happened before I joined. Grief could tell you more about it if he was around. But I'm not sure where he is." The fox takes the luggage from the man and then closes the door. He opens both his and his daughter's bag soon afterwards. "Alright honey, you go dress up in the bathroom while I get my trunks on." "Okidoki!" The girl replied as she took out her bathing suit and then entered the bathroom. Zikuto seemed to have a face of envy for a moment, but it wasnt about Asonja or his "Superior-race" Eventually the little girl comes out of the bathroom with her one piece swimsuit on to her father wearing light green swim trunks. "How do I look daddy?" She asked him. ."Adorable, now let's go dunk ourselves in chlorine!" He replied as he grabbed her hand and opened the door to walk out. The two cats have finally ended their skirmish and decided to head out into the pool area. Immediately, Truth starts putting lots of sunscreen on Gemini. "Dude, I'm not even gonna use the pool," said Gemini. "Better safe than sorry, " replied Truth. Zikuto didnt even jump into the water. He just kept his feet in the water even though he has a bathing suit on. Soon the fox and his child were seen entering the pool area. The adult fox admittdy had a very toned body. Raven had veered away from the crowd and next to some Palm trees. She sat down beneath one and took out her book, which she started to read. "Alright Grau, you go in first." The father replied as the daughter took off into the pool. "Hm..." Virus grabbed hold of Zituko, plunging into the water, pulling him along. "Hmm, there's a looker." The adult fox mumbled to himself while looking at Virus. A triangular chocolate shot out from the water, landing atop the adult fox's shoulder. "What's this?" He said as he grabbed it. At closer examination, it could be identified as a "chocolate kiss", rassberry caramel by the smell. "Mmm." The fox said as he ate it without any second thought. Zikuto pulled himself out of the water, coughing. He growled, shivering a little bit. "Arrrgh! Pool is cold!" Raven glanced over at the pools. "Hmmph.." She grunted, and went back to reading her book.